Descendants 2: Told Another Way
by Kennedy11035
Summary: It's been six months since King Ben's coronation and the royal family has been busy. Now let's see the events of Descendants 2 through the eyes of the three year old Princess of Auradon. This is the sequel to Descendants: Told Another Way. I do not own Descendants.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As I have said I am making a story Descendants 2 like you have asked. So let's see what's been going on with the people of Auradon and our favorite little princess, Becky.**

Prologuge

It's been six months since my brother Ben's coronation, and let me just say it's been really crazy ever since! Now because I'm the heir to the throne my schedule has been filled with events I have to go to. Ben has been really busy too. Between ruling Auradon, to going to school, to playing Tourney, to being with family and friends, it's like I never get to see him. Even on my trips to Auradon Prep I've been with the VKs most of the time. Evie is the one I spend the most time with out of any of them, I would say she's my best friend, other than Eddie. Anyway we have all been easing into our new royal roles, even Mal, but she doesn't actually get her royal tile for another three days at the Royal Cotillion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who Hhas read this story and who have been pleading that I make this story, it really dose help. I do no own Descendants I only own Becky and anything else I make up. I am okay with any of you using Becky and Eddie for your own stories, just tell me before hand. If you are interested in using Becky in any of your stories review telling me so and I will send out any information you might need. Without further await here is chapter 1.**

Chapter 1

I am at Auradon Prep with Ben, this is some quality time with my big brother since he had become king, he has been so busy with everything he does. He's holding me as I am eating my apple slices from lunch still and talking about how life has been for me as a Princess and for him as king. That's when we hear the voices of people call out, we look ahead to find a swarm of news reporters.

"Mal!" the news reporters call out pushing microphones in Mal's face.

"Only three days to the Royal Cotillion!" shouts a reporter.

"Ever think a girl like you would be lady of the court?" yells another. Mal looks really frustrated and confused.

"How do you feel being the most envied girl in Auradon?"

"Do you like being blonde?"

"Is your mother still a lizzard?"

Mal opens her mouth as Ben jumps in. "Okay! Alright!" says Ben putting me down. "We will let you know if and when that particular situation changes,"

"King Ben, did you ever think you'd be with a Villain Kid?" questions a reporter. I don't understand why they keep calling them 'villain kids' if they are not bad anymore. I mean yes I sometimes call them VKs still, but that doesn't mean I think there not good.

"We're done here," Ben says to the crowd and smiling to Mal.

Fairy Godmother appears kind of out of nowhere to help. "Okay, okay," she says. "Shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh, shoosh." She motions for silence. "This is still a school. So if your here, you're either skipping or trespassing! Either way, I need you to—" she gets cut off by the reporters. "Shhh! Shhh! Shhhhhh!" With a little more shooshing, finally the reporters start to leave. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you." calls Fairy Godmother.

"Thank you, guys!" says Ben waving.

"Thank you!" says Mal.

"Bye!" I shout waving also.

"Mal. Ben. Becky," says Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother," reply all of us together as Fairy Godmother walks away.

Mal looks at Ben. "Hi," she says letting out a sigh of relief.

Ben smiles. "Just ignore them," he says referring to the reporters.

"That's a lot easier said than done." Mal slightly smiles.

Ben pulls Mal closer. "I know, I know. Maybe we should go out…We should—" Ben glances at his watch. "Oh my God! I am so late for a council meeting!" He looks at Mal. "I have to go!" He says.

"That's okay." Mal understood. Ben's really busy these days and as Ben has said the kingdom waits for no one, not even the king.

"We'll finish this though, okay? says Ben.

"Yeah," says Mal nodding.

Evie than comes up behind Mal. "If we don't do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you'll be dancing in your bathrobe," Evie tells Mal.

"Can you be on Becky duty, please?" Ben asks Evie. So that's it with my time with Ben I guess. And when did it become a duty to watch over me? And why can't I go to the council meeting I am the Princess and the heir to the throne after all?

"Yeah, sure," Evie answers grabbing my hand and dragging Mal away. "Bye, Ben,"

"Bye-bye, Ben!" I yell after him waving. He smiles and waves back.

Suddenly Ben is swarmed by the reporters again. "King Ben! King Ben! Just one question about cotillion—"

Ben glances at his watch again. "I've really got to go." He says speeding off.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's short but here is chapter 3.**

Chapter 2

In Mal and Evie's dorm room, Mal was standing on the platform as Evie yanks at the dress.

Mal gasps. "Evie. I can not breath."

Evie walks past her. "Well you can breathe after Cotillion." She smiles.

Mal lets out a exaggerated laugh. "Yeah, well, I sincerely doubt that. I have like twenty more events directly behind it, and I can't even remember what a single one is right now."

"I have to go to fifteen of them with you." I pipe up. "You look really pretty Mal, I wish Evie was designing my dress."

"Maybe I can make you something else," Evie suggests.

"Evie," Mal says.

"Huh?" Evie replies measuring the gown.

"Do you ever wonder what we'd be doing right now if we were back on the Isle?" asks Mal.

Evie laughs. "That's funny," she says. "Well, looks who's on tv!" I start to watch the tv but I really have to use the bathroom.

When I'm done Evie and Mal are looking at Mal's shoes for cotillion. "Those are severe." Mal compliments.

"Hey, Becky, why don't you jump up here for a moment?" Evie asks nodding towards the platform. I do as I am told and Evie takes some measurements. "I think I can make something for you." Evie adds with a smile. This is going to be awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has read the story. The offer to use Becky in your own stories is still on the table, just tell me. Other than that here** **chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

We are walking down the outside hall, the VKs and I, Jay points to a group a girls who look at him dreamily.

"Why do you torture them?" Carlos asks. "Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already."

"I'm going solo. That way, I can dance with all of them." Jay grins patting Carlos on the back.

"Ah, you're the expert," says Carlos. "Let's say that you were going to ask someone… What's the best way to go?"

"Listen." Jay stops and then all of us have to stop. "All you got to do…is look like me." Jay laughs.

"Oh, ha-ha." Carlos roles his eyes. Evie and I chuckle, I mean come on, it is kind of funny.

"Mal!" says Jane. Jane came running up holing a tablet.

Carlos tries to talk to her. "Hey, Jane," he says.

"Hey," says Jane with a smile.

"Uh, I was wondering…if you…uh…liked the carrot cake last night," Carlos says.

"I had the pumpkin pie," Jane says sweetly.

"Oh. Cool." Carlos stares at her, thinking.

"Smooth," Jay says dragging Carlos away.

Then Evie jumps in. "I have an opening at three! Who wants it?"

"Me!" Lonnie leaps in front of Jane. "Sorry," she adds.

"Okay, so I'll see you later," Evie tells Jane pulling Lonnie aside. I stand by Evie.

"Mal! I hate to keep bugging you, but the Cotillion decorating committee needs more answers. So as much as I hate to…uh…to…uh—" Jane says.

"Bug me," says Mal.

"Right." Jane nods.

"Yeah. Uh, no. Totally. I—I just have to get to class." Mal replies.

"you know what? Just nod if you like it." Jane show Mal her tablet.

"Okay," says Mal.

Jane swipes through some photos. "Chair swags. Entry banner. Twinkle lights. Uh, let's see. Napkin design. Table bunting…" Jane goes through more photos. Mal nods at each photo, now that would make me dizzy and sick. "And you still haven't picked the party favors yet," Jane adds.

"Jane, whatever you want to go with, I totally trust you—" Mal gets cut off.

"I mean, we could do chains, key charms, pen toppers, I kind of love the pen toppers," Jane interrupts. Mal looks really overwhelmed by this all, I get it though, Jane does keep asking her questions. When I have to help plan my fourth birthday party, which is in two months, it gets kind of really stressful from all the choices I have to make. Anyway…"I mean, we could do all three if you want to…" Jane continues.

"You know—" Mal's eyes flash green, she breaths and goes on. "I say pen toppers," she says.

"Uh-huh?" asks Jane.

"Yeah," says Mal. "Yeah."

"Okay! You won't regret it!" Jane beams.

Evie, Lonnie, and I walk over to Mal and Jane. "I can hardly wait to see what your wedding will look like!" Lonnie exclaims.

"Oh yeah, me too," says Mal. Does she not relies what was just said? "Wait, what?"

"Yeah!" says Jane. "The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged!"

"I knew it!" Evie claps her hands together seemingly delighted.

"Everyone knows it," says Lonnie.

Mal looks like she just had the goodness knocked out of her. "I didn't know it!" She says. "How come nobody told me that? Is my entire life just planed out in front of me and no one was—" I didn't know that either though.

Ben came up from behind Mal. "Hi, Mal!"

"Hiiii, Ben," Evie, Jane and Lonnie sing together. That was weird.

Jane grabs Ben by the arm. "Oh, a quick moment!"

"I'm going to be with Ben, I will see you later most likely." I tell Evie. She nods and I go over to Ben.

"All right, the surprise is almost finished for Mal's big night," Jane whispers, showing Ben something on her tablet. I'm too short to see what it is.

"Make sure her eyes are green," Ben tells Jane.

Ben turns to Mal. "I'll see you later," he then turns back to Jane.

"Which green should they use?" Jane asks.

"Uh…" Ben takes three pieces of glass out of Jane's hands. He looks at the darkest one, "this one." My time with Ben was really short because I soon end up in Evie's dorm room again with Doug and Chad. Chad is having a cape made for Cotillion.

"Oooh! What about peacock feathers?" Chad asks. "I betcha nobody's going to have those at Cotillion!"

Evie clears her throat. "You know what, Chad? When I look at you, all I can think of is…king." Chad gasps happy with Evie's words. "And fake fur…Fake fur says it all,"

"Loud and clear," says Doug spinning around.

Jay pops his head in. "In the amphitheater in five," he shouts.

"Amphitheater in five," Chad mocks. "Why did coach make him captain instead of me? I'm obviously the better player." Chad whines. "King Chad, though. Don't mind the sound of that… You know who else would like that?"

"Who?" Asks Evie, faking interest.

"Audrey," says Chad.

"Hmmm, she would," says Evie, going along with Chad.

"Chad!" Jay yells. "Let's go!"

"Chad frowns. "I'm coming!" Chad gets off the platform as Evie takes the cape and drops it on a chair.

Evie and Doug laugh. "Not a lot of there there," the two say.

"Someone's obviously having some serious trouble dealing with his brake up with Audrey," Evie comments.

"Hey, I've been doing the numbers." Doug begins to type.

"Yeah?" Evie questions.

"And after we collect from all the girls for their gowns and Chad's cape…" Doug taps some more buttons.

"Uh-huh?" Evie looks at the computer. She stares in awe of the screen. "No wonder people work! Wow…" She looks at Doug. "What am I going to do with all that money?" She looks back to the computer.

Doug taps a few more keys. "In a few years, you could buy that castle you've always wanted." He looks at Evie. "That way, you wouldn't need a prince."

Evie takes Doug's hand. "You're right. I don't. Because I have you." She looks over her shoulder at me. "Becky come on up here, I have started making you an outfit,"

"Really?" I ask very happily.

"Yeah." Evie answers.

I hop up on the platform. "So Becky, what's been going on?" Evie questions.

"Evie, I want to have a sibling." I tell her.

"But you have one," Evie points out.

"No I don't," I say.

"What about Ben?" Evie asks.

"He's not a sibling anymore, he too busy." I answer.

"Well, he is king." Evie says.

"Daddy was king and he still spent time with me." I explain. "I'm supposed to be with Ben right now, not you and Doug, not that I don't want to be with you two, I just want to be with Ben."

"I see," Evie sighs. "Someone really misses her big brother." We talk for a little bit more while Evie makes me a outfit. Evie is right I do really miss being with my big brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got busy with school stuff. Otherwise this chapter goes to Top Story for the idea. Thanks. You guys are welcome to give me ideas also, but I can't promise they would be in this story. Here is chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

I'm walking around to find Ben and I see the reporters again. "Uhhh," I sigh. The cameras are flashing and their shouting, that's when I realize that someone's in there.

"Mal!" They shout. It's Mal who's in there. I remember to this morning when the press was bothering Mal, Ben jumped in and helped her. I have to go get Ben but I don't know where he is. So the only other option is to jump in myself.

I run into the crowd, standing next to Mal. I pull on her hand. She looks down. "Becky, what are you doing here?" Mal asks in a frustrated tone.

"I'm here to help, lift me up and just agree with what I say." I whisper. Mal does exactly that and once I'm in the view of the reporters they start to ask me questions.

"Princess Becky! Is it true that you are going to the Royal Cotillion with Prince Edward?"

"Princess Rebecca, how do you feel about Mal becoming Lady of the Court?"

"Princess Becky, how many upcoming events do you have?"

I could answer all these questions really easily. Yes, 100% okay with it and 16 including Cotillion. "I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions because I'm not with Mommy, Daddy or Ben." I tell the reporters. The press remember the rule Daddy made that I can't answer any of the questions by myself. "And Mal can't answer any questions either, she's late for one of my tea parties."

The reporters walk away. "Thanks Becky." Mal breaths.

"No problem!" I say.

"How did you do it?" Mal inquires.

"It's easy, Daddy made a rule that I can't answer any press questions without him, Mommy or Ben. And I gave them an order and a reason to leave you alone. They will listen to me because I'm part of the royal family. They will listen to you to, you just can't be so scared of them." I answer.

"Thanks again anyway," Mal replied. Mal quickly walks away and I go back to trying to find Ben. Soon the bell rings, and lots of students rush out of the classrooms. I get really scared to be by all the big kids. I am walking and I bump into something, I turn and look up to find Carlos.

"Sorry Carlos," I apologize.

Carlos looks down. "Oh, hi, Becky,"

Carlos picks me up. "Have you asked Jane yet?" I ask. Carlos has been working really hard at asking Jane to Cotillion.

"Not yet, I tried at Roar practice and she had to go and answer a call before I could get it out." Carlos confesses.

"I know you can do it Carlos, you just have to tell her." I encourage.

"Thanks Becky, but I don't think it will be as easy as it was for Eddie to ask you." Carlos says. I don't see why it would be as hard as it was for Eddie, I kind of actually think it would be easier.

Carlos puts me down. "I have to get to class, see you later."

"Bye," I wave. I go back to my search for Ben. I know now that wherever Ben was before he probably won't be there now. I walk past the amphitheater and see Jay sitting on one of the blocks. "Jay, what's wrong?"

Jay looks up. "Oh, uh, nothing," he answers.

"I can tell that's a lie," I tell him.

Jay sighs, "it's just that Lonnie is really good at swordplay and I want to put her on the Roar team but the rule book says that the team has to contain a captain and eight men."

"Well Jay, I know you'll figure out what to do." I say.

"Yeah, I hope I can too," Jay laughs. I leave Jay with his thinking and go again to find Ben. Finally after what seems forever I found him.

"Hi Ben," I greet.

Hello Becky," Ben says hurried. "I have to go to another meeting so you can stay here with someone or I guess you can come with me."

"Okay," I agree. We rush out to the meeting, at least I'm spending some time with Ben.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who loved the last chapter and please send ideas for stories for me to write using Becky. Here is chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

I sit in Bens office playing with some toys. It's not very fun because it seems like Ben doesn't realize I'm there.

"Deborah, please ask Lumiere to call me regarding Cotillion. Thank you," Ben says into the earpiece he is wearing. Ben looks at the stacks of papers on his desk. Ben had come back from a date with Mal not happy.

We hear rapid knocking at the door. I look up as it opens a little and Evie pokes her head through. "Ben," she says softly.

Ben looks up and a smile appears on his face. "Evie! Come on in." Ben takes out the earpiece.

"Evie!" I squeal running to her.

"Hi Becky," Evie looks at Ben with a very sad expression on her face. "Ben, Mal's gone back to the Isle.," she says, "for good."

Ben's face drops. Evie hands him a piece of paper, which he quickly reads and hands him his beast head ring. "This is my fault. This is my fault!" Ben yells. "I blew it. She's been under so much pressure lately. And instead of being understanding, I—I went all Beast on her!" Ben leans over his desk. "I have to go there and apologize," he tells Evie. "I have to go back! And beg her—"

"You'll never find her," says Evie. Ben looks out the window at the Isle. "You need to know the Isle, and how it works, and our hideouts…" Evie exhales. "You have to take me with you."

Ben turns to face Evie. "Yes!" His face lights up. "Uh, I mean, are you sure?"

"Yeah," Evie says. "She's my best friend." Evie turns around and starts to pace. "And we'll take the boys, too, because there's safety in numbers. And none of us are all too popular over there right now."

"Thank you, Evie," says Ben.

"But first lets get two things straight," Evie says. Ben looks at her. "You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again,"

"I promise," says Ben.

"Okay," Evie says. She looks at Bens clothes. "And there's no way your going to the Isle looking like that."

"Can I come?" I ask.

"No," Ben answers immediately.

"Let's get back to my dorm room though," Evie says.

I go with Ben and Evie back to Auradon Prep. We go to her room and she gives me the new outfit she made me. It is villain styled and I change into it because no matter what Ben says I'm going to the Isle with him. Evie sends me to go get Jay and Carlos. She makes Ben an Isle inspired outfit. Finally around 9 o'clock we were going to head out. I hide behind the VKs so Ben would not see me, you know because I'm not supposed to be coming.

"Keys. Remote," says Ben, tossing them to Jay. "Let's go."

"Wait!" says Evie. "Something's wrong," she goes over to Ben and pulls down his hat further. "There,"

Dude appears behind us. "Road trip!" He says.

"Dude, no!" says Carlos. "Stay! The Isle is way too dangerous," We all stare at Dude with wide eyes.

"He just…talked?" asks Jay.

"Yeah. I know. I'll tell ya later," says Carlos. Everyone was in shock for a moment.

"Let's go," says Ben. Jay and Carlos sit in the front as Ben, Evie and I jump into the back. Evie starts to buckle me in when Ben realizes I was with them. "Becky, what are you doing here?" He asks.

"Evie said I could come!" I say pointing at her. "It's not like you can just take me home!" Ben sees I have a point so he reluctantly agrees.

"Fine, but you have to stay by me at all times." Ben says.

"I promise I will stay by you." I promise, and I intend to keep that promise. We roll out towards the Isle of the Lost to get Mal back.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I have not been updating regularly like I promised but I'm really sorry, so please forgive me. Here is chapter 6 for those who** **have been waiting.**

Chapter 6

We get to the Isle and file out of the limo. It looks dirty and gross all over the place.

"Ben," says Carlos, grabbing some sheets. "Help me with the tarp." Ben and Carlos carry the tarp to Evie and Jay, and cover the limo.

"It's really weird being back," Evie whispers to Jay.

"We'll get in and get out," Jay assures her.

"Jay." Carlos gets Jays attention and tosses him a second tarp. Evie, Jay and Carlos finish, while Ben and I are wandering around.

"Hey! What's in here?" Ben calls back. The three rush over to us and Carlos pulls us back.

"You don't want to know," says Jay.

"Hey guys," Carlos turns to us. "Keep it chill. All right? Last thing we need is our parents figuring out we're here." That's true for all of us not just the VKs, I don't know what would happen or want to find out what would happen if Mommy and Daddy found out Ben and I were on the Isle. We all nod in agreement. We start to walk down a street when two kids come up to Evie and take her wallet.

"Hey! Stop!" says Evie. She looks at the kids and looks at her wallet. "Here. Just take it." The little kids took the wallet and ran. "Ben," Evie sighs. Ben and I have wandered ahead. The sign read Low Tide Lane and pirates crowd the street to sell stuff. We look around at all the stands and all the people, we look at the Isle in wonder. It's so different than Auradon. We find two pirates standing next to each other, Ben and I wave, smile, and extend our arms to shake their hands but they glare at us and growl. Suddenly Evie, Jay and Carlos appear, "stop it, just stop." Evie says. Carlos stands up to one of the pirates but Jay yanks him away.

Ben looks at them. "What?" He asks, confused. I'm confused too, we were only doing what's nice.

"This isn't a parade. This is the Isle," says Evie.

""Just keep your hands in your pockets unless your stealing," says Jay. Why would we steal, stealing is wrong.

"Yeah, you either slouch or you strut," says Carlos.

"And never, ever smile," says Evie. No smiling! What?

"Th-th-thanks," I say.

Ben nods. "Okay, thank you guys—"

"No!" Evie cuts Ben off. "Forget the thank-yous! And no pleases, either! Just…chill." No manners, the Isle is worse than I thought. Jay, Carlos and Evie went on to us about how to fit in on the Isle. They explain how important it is to drag your feet, nod your head, and to lean back. The push to not care and stare and to watch our backs, to creep around, and to chill like a villain. Ben and I listen and learn and soon we were doing the same.

We walk down an alley and Ben bumps into someone. "Hey, man," the person says. "Hey, man…I know you and you!" He points at me.

"Nope!" says Ben, turning to go. "I don't know you, either, so—"

"No, no, no! Yeah, you definitely know me! C'mon! C'mon, man, you know me. Okay, okay. I'll give you a hint, all right?" He grins. "My dad is slick, quick, and his neck is incredibly thick." We stare at him blankly. "Nothing?" He asks. "Come on, man. You're—" He points to the poster and then at Ben, doing this for a little bit. "Whoa, you're King Ben!" He exclaims.

"Uh, let's go," says Evie pulling us away.

"Yeah, no, you totally are King Ben, and you're Princess Becky!" cries him. "And you're Jay, Carlos, Evie—hey guys!" He then gives a big smile. "Uma's gonna love this!" He hurries off in the opposite direction of us.

Soon we arrive at the VKs hideout. Jay throws a rock and the gate shoots up. "All the way up," Jay instructs. Ben grabs my hand and starts for the top.

"Wish me luck." Ben continues. We leave the others alone with their hope Mal will come back down with us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Because I had felt so bad about not updating I decided to give you guys a double update, so also here is chapter 7.**

Chapter 7

Ben and I climb the rest of the way up till we get to the actual building part of the hideout. We enter a room and through the door on the other side of the room we see Mal, spray painting. "You stay right here," Ben whispers letting go of my hand. I nod. Ben goes into the room and stops short. "At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork," he jokes.

"Ben," Mal says surprised. He steps forward but she stops him.

Ben freezes. "Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault." Ben holds out his ring. "Please come home." They had a fight! Mal and Ben had a fight! This never happens, how could it be?

Mal comes forward, throwing the spray can into a basket. "Ben, I am home. This is my home." says Mal flinging her arms into the air. No her home is Auradon, where she's with people that love her.

Ben smiles. "I brought the limo. It's a sweet ride." That's what he says! Mal just said she's not coming back because she thinks she's home and that's what he says!

Mal looks at the ring. "I don't fit in. I really tried, Ben. I really gave it a shot. And if you think I can change, I think you're wrong." I know Mal is good, and she can give it another shot.

"Then I'll change. I'll skip school, I'll have more fun, I'll blow off some of my responsibilities—" Ben tries. As much as I would kind of want to see that, I know then that Ben would get into a lot of trouble, and not only with Mommy and Daddy.

"No! No!" Mal shakes her head. "See? I am such a terrible influence! It's only a matter of time I am such a bad influence that it rubs onto Becky and everyone else who is good in Auradon. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that the people not only turn on me, but they turn on you too!"

Ben takes Mal's hand. "Don't quit us, Mal. The people love you. I love you." Ben gives Mal the ring, Mal looks speechlessly at him. "Don't you love me?" Ben asks.

Mal returns the ring. "I have to take myself out of the picture, because it's what's best for you and it's what's best for Auradon."

"Mal, please." Ben tries.

Mal stops him again. "I can't do this." She walks away getting some spray paint. "You have to go," she faces the wall again.

"Ben," I whisper. He doesn't respond he just stands there, stunned.

Mal turns to find that Ben is still there. "Ben please go. Please leave." On an unrelated note, aren't you not supposed to say please on the Isle? Ben comes this time, with sadness written all over his face.

"Come on Becky, let's go," Ben says. Outside the others jump up when they hear us coming.

"Where's Mal?" asks Evie.

"She's not coming back," says Ben as we walk past them down a alley. We walk down the alley so far that I can't see the others anymore. I suddenly feel something grab the back of my jacket and I can tell Ben feels something too because of how hard he's squeezing my hand.

"Why hello there, royals," hisses a voice. "You're coming with me Uma wants to meet you." The voice laughs as he drags Ben and I away. We are both too scared to yell or do anything. Now I wish I had listened to Ben and stayed back in Auradon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter nine, and it has what lots of you asked for Harry and Becky.**

Chapter 8

Ben and I are dragged all the way to the part of the Isle called Pirates Cove. We get onto an old pirate ship and are let go of when we reach the captain.

"Uma, the royals," the boy says.

"Thank you Harry." Uma thanks. "My, my, my, if it's not the children of the royal family. This is a very momentous occasion, I'm Uma, captain of this ship and you will listen to me now, got it?" Ben and I nod our heads quickly. "Harry, take the Princess to room eleven and take the King to room fourteen."

"Yes Uma." Harry obeys.

"Harry you stay with the King, Gil you stay with the Princess and Gonzo your on lookout." Uma orders. Everyone obeys and Ben and I are taken away and separated. I sit on the bed thinking of Mommy and Daddy, it makes me cry just at the thought of them and how worried they'd be if they knew about this.

Suddenly the boy that we had ran into earlier came into the room. "Hi, I'm Gil," he says.

"I'm Becky," I cry.

"Princess I won't hurt you," Gil assures. "Hey, why don't you tell me why you're crying?"

"I want Mommy and Daddy," I answer.

"Huh, your Mom and Dad are Queen Belle and King Beast, right?" Gil asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"My dad talks about your parents all the time, like how much he's still in love with Belle and how much he wishes Beast didn't exist," Gil goes on. "He is like obsessed with them. I don't know much about them though, can you tell me?"

"Mommy and Daddy used to be King and Queen and Mommy likes to read and Daddy loves chocolate chip cookies, so do I and I like to have fun with them and I wish I was with them right now." I explain.

"Your Mom and Dad a probably really nice and good people, I wish I could be good." Gil says.

"You can be good," I respond.

"No this is the Isle, goodness is bad." Gil tells me.

"Oh," I sigh. I never understood that it was against the rules here to be good, well I understood it's not good to be good on the Isle, but I didn't know there were people here who want to be good. Gil and I talk for a little longer but then Harry walks in.

"Time to switch, you got crows nest," Harry reports. Gil gets up because he knows he can't argue and Harry sits down on a barrel. "I don't want to hear a word out of you."

"But—" I get cut off.

"I said I didn't want to hear a word out of you" Harry shouts. I start to cry. "I don't want to hear a noise either!"

"Can I see Ben?" I beg.

Harry sighs, "uh fine." Harry drags me down to the room Ben is in and throws me in. "There you go."

"Ben," I cry running to him.

"Becky," Ben soothes, wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay, I'm here now, it's okay."

"Ben, I-I-I want t-to go home." I stutter.

"I do too, hopefully we will soon." Ben says.

Ben sits on the bed, putting me on his lap. "I want a sibling when we go back." I say.

Ben's face has a confused look on it. "I'm your brother, that means you have a sibling."

"No Ben, you don't spend any time with me," I answer. "You're always too busy being king."

Ben sighs. "I so sorry Becky, I had no idea you felt like this, being king is really hard and I should have spent more time with you."

"When I go to Auradon Prep I never spend time with you, I always spend time with Evie." I go on.

"I know I'm in charge of you and I've been putting that off on Evie and the others, it's not their responsibility to watch you, it's mine, I am really, really sorry, will you please forgive me?" Ben asks.

I think about it for a little bit, like a second. "Yes," I answer. I give him a hug. "I love you Ben, you're the best big brother."

"I love you too, Becky, you're the best little sister ever." Ben says. We spend the rest of the night spending some time with each other before we fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**I haven't been updating because my phone stopped working and a bunch of other stuff but aside from that here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9

For everyone else on the Isle it seems like a normal day, but that's not the case for the pirate crew, the VKs, Ben and I. On the pirate ship Harry has finished tying Ben and I to the posts. Harry hops down and scratches the bottom of Bens chin. "Coochy coochy coooo," Harry teases. "How's it to feel to be king and Princess now, eh?"

Uma comes up and pushes Harry away. "Ugh, give it a rest, Harry. We don't want damaged goods." She sits on a trunk.

"You said I could hook them," Harry snarls.

"I said at noon," Uma corrects.

Harry turns back to us. He dangles a watch in out faces. "Twenty minutes to go,"

"It says eleven-thirty," says Ben. Harry growls.

"You better hope your girlfriend comes through," says Uma.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore," Ben adds. It takes one fight to break up a couple, you learn something new everyday.

"Hmmm." Uma turns to Harry. "Harry, leave us alone."

Harry looks at the clock again. "Nineteen minutes to go," he says. He walks away then.

"I get you don't deserve this—" Ben starts.

Uma smiles. "This? This island is a prison, thanks to your father!" shouts Uma. "And don't pretend to look out for me, because no ones looking out for me. It's just me." I didn't realize that the Isle is so bad. Then again they get all our garbage, Mommy and Daddy should have known better than to treat these people like their nothing, because they are something and have the ability to change.

"This isn't your mothers plan?" asks Ben. "Isn't that her necklace?" Ben points his head to the shell.

Uma bursts out laughing. "She doesn't care about me, either. Well, not unless she needs someone to work the night shift."

"Ouch," says Ben.

"I don't need your pity!" Uma yells.

"No, you certainly don't. You're very resourceful. I don't see you tied up." Ben says. Did Ben just say Uma was better than him? He's saying that a child of a villain on the Isle of the Lost is better than the King.

Uma gets up. "So, let's trash talk Mal," Uma suggests.

"I'd rather talk about you," Ben says.

Uma laughs. "Oh, funny and a gentleman. I really hope I don't have to feed you two to the fishes." Being funny and a gentleman are two things Ben got from Daddy, but Ben didn't get Daddy's temper, because if he did get it then he would be using it right now instead of being funny.

"You don't," says Ben. "Set us free and we'll go back together."

"Oh, so now I get an invite?" Uma howls. "Gee, I wonder why." Uma gets closer to Ben. "You know, when you brought Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay to Auradon…that's as mad as I've ever been in my life. And believe me, I've been plenty mad." Uma turns away. I didn't think that villain kids would want to go to Auradon so bad.

"I never thought that I could have hurt the people that weren't picked," says Ben, looking at Uma. Uma turns and starts to listen. "My plan was to start with four kids and bring more people over, but I—but I guess I was busy being king. That sounds lame. I'm so sorry. You're a leader, Uma. So am I. Come to Auradon and be part of the solution."

Uma shook her head. "Hmmm. Nah, I don't need you. She pokes Ben hard in the chest. "I'm gonna get there on my own. Harry!" Harry starts to march over.

"Uma will you at least, if Mal and other others don't come, can you let Becky go back to Auradon?" Ben pleads.

"No, the plan is to get rid of not only the king, but also his heir. That would cause another election and during the election the kingdoms at its weakest, making it easier to take over." Uma explained. "Harry, let's get to Auradon to see what this puppy can do," Uma touches the seashell necklace. Harry and Uma kept watch over Ben and I while Gil watches the cliffs that are near by.

"Hey, guys! They're here!" Gil shouts. Sure enough five people and a dog came out of the cliffs and towards the ship.

Uma turns to everyone with a smile. "Let's get this party started." This is going to get interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, I was busy mostly writing my one-shot Mal's Life Changer, go check it out and review it, review on this chapter and here it is.**

Chapter 10

Mal and them reach the boat and come together with Mal in front. Harry moves Ben and I to on the plank. I look worryingly at the VKs. This better go well or Ben and I are toast. After some rough arguing Mal has the wand and is about to give it to Uma.

"Hold up," Uma commands. "Too easy. Give it a test drive! We want to see it work." The pirates laugh and smile.

Mal rolls her eyes. "Wow, you always were such a drama queen." Doesn't Uma know that there's no magic on the Isle? The wand won't work.

"Nothing too big," Uma threatens, "or else Ben and Becky are fish bait." I definitely don't want to be fish bait so please Mal do something. Harry pushes Ben and I further down the plank.

"We're dead," squeaks Carlos. Evie whispers something to Carlos. Mal turns to her friends in horror. Carlos nods his head towards Dude.

"Okay," says Mal, turning back. She points the wand at Dude. "Although it seems absurd, turn your bark into a word!" Mal chants moving the wand around. Dude does nothing. "Talk, dog!" Mal whispers.

"What? I hate public speaking!" Dude cries. Uma smiles. How do they believe that worked? "Anyone have some bacon? Anyone?" Dude asks.

"Okay, give me the wand!" Uma barks.

"Give me Ben and Becky!" Mal shouts back.

"Let's go, Harry. Let's go!" Uma orders. Harry drags us over, most likely upset that he couldn't feed us to the sharks.

"Ben! Becky!" Gil calls. "Before you two go! Um…can you tell your mom that my dad says hi, and also, tell your dad that my dad says that he wishes he had gotten rid of your dad when he had the chance?" Ben looks at him funny. I don't say anything. I guess I could tell Mommy and Daddy the message.

"Come on!" Uma shouts. Harry pushes us over on either side of Uma. Uma puts her hand out to get the wand. Mal and Carlos put their hands out. "Cut them loose," Uma commands.

"I never get to have any fun," Harry complains. Harry cuts us both loose of the ropes. I tense up at the sound of the ropes being sliced behind me. Ben grabs Mal's hand and I grab Carlos's. Uma places her elbows on our shoulders. Uma and Mal stare at each other for a second and then Mal hands over the wand. Ben leaps up and Carlos pulls me up so that he's holding me. We make a run for it as Uma and the pirates gather together to use the wand.

"By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free!" Uma chants waving the wand. The pirates cheer on as nothing happens. Uma's smile disappears . "No!" Uma brakes the wand in two. "You do not get to win every time! Get them!"

"Now!" yells Mal. Carlos has set me down by Dude and shoots a smoke bomb from a slingshot, then he shoots another.

"Go!" Uma commands. The pirates roar with anger. Jay knocks over the barrel with swords in it and everyone takes one. Well not me because I'm three. Very soon the VKs, Ben and Lonnie fought the pirates. It's so cool!

Lonnie is fighting a pirate and knocks the sword out of his hand. "Here. Take mine," she says. That's not very smart though, because now the bad guy has the sword and Lonnie doesn't. Even with no sword, Lonnie beats the pirate taking back her sword. Harry and Jay are fighting and Harry seems to winning, but then Jay takes Harry's hook and holds it over the deck. Harry really wants it and I know Jay knows that, so before he goes away, Jay throws the hook into the water. Harry jumps in after it. Mal is knocking pirates away and Evie, Ben and Carlos do the same thing. Mal finally gets to the bridge and there waiting for her is Uma, who is furious. They look at each other ready to fight. Although I want to yell out to Mal, I don't say anything. All that's going through my head is; Go Mal!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 11. I hope like it and review. If you haven't go read my one-shot, Mal's Life Changer, go read and review it.**

Chapter 11

Uma swings her sword as hard as she could. Mal blocks the sword with her own. It's a fierce battle and soon the two are panting like Dude does and are face to face.

"Hi!" Mal moves closer. "Didja miss me?" She smiles. This really pushes Uma to the limits and she take a swing at Mal, but Mal blocks it. Then Uma goes again, again and again.

"Come on!" Uma roars. Uma grabs Mal's arm and pushes her backwards and Mal spins around and faces Uma once more. Uma swings but Mal traps Uma's sword under her foot and then goes running.

Uma starts after Mal but is stopped by Harry. "Uma!" cries. Uma helps him up grabbing his wet hand.

After Uma takes off. "Mal's mine!" She says. Harry follows. In front of them is Ben and Gil are fighting and it seems that Ben is loosing till Carlos comes and fights Gil with Ben slipping away. Evie was fighting a pirate near by.

"Nice scarf!" Evie cries, yanking it off. The pirate spins and then drops to the ground. "It's mine now!" Ben leaps beside Evie and they each duel pirate beating them both. "That's the way you do it, boys," Evie says, smiling ear to ear.

Carlos comes over by me. "Let's go, Becky," he says. "Come Dude." From the top of the pier Carlos shouts to Jay. "Jay, start the car!" Jay and Lonnie run through the tunnel. Carlos, holding me and with Dude at his heals, runs to the tunnel too.

"Mal, come on!" Evie calls out.

Mal runs up some stairs and is met by Ben. "Ben!" She cries. "Ben, go!"

"I'm not leaving you. If we're going down, we're going down together!" Ben says. I don't want Ben to stay, he can't stay. I just got my brother back, I can't loose him again. The last thing I see is Harry going after Ben with his hook and Ben jumping out of the way. Carlos puts me in the limo and buckles me in. He gets out and has Dude hop in. Soon I see Ben run out of the tunnel. He turns around, "Mal!" Ben calls. Mal soon comes out of the tunnel and the two get into the limo.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Lonnie urges closing the trunk with all the swords in it. She rushes to passenger seat and the limo starts to roll through the streets towards Auradon.

"I'm really sorry that things didn't turn out the way you wanted," says Ben.

Mal hesitates to say something back "I mean, as long as you and Becky are safe, that's…" At least Mal cares enough to help save us.

Ben smiles a little. "At least I finally got to see the Isle. They're my people, too," he said. "Uma helped me see that." It's true the people on the Isle are Ben's subjects and I think that now that Ben and I have realized that, we're going to work harder on the problems on the Isle durning our reigns.

Mal stares at Ben. "Ben. Uma captured you and Becky."

"She's an angry girl…with a bad plan plan. Not so different from when you came to Auradon, Mal." Ben said. That's harsh Ben, we know that the plan Mal had when she first came to Auradon was not one she came up with, like Uma came up with hers, it was her mommy's plan. The two look through the windows. I can definitely see now that Ben and Mal are over.

"Awkward," says Dude. Evie and Carlos look at each other worriedly.

"Dude, I know you can speak, but it doesn't always mean you should," Carlos tells him.

"Here we go!" Jay calls from the front of the limo. We pass through the barrier. Soon we are back at Auradon Prep.

While walking the grounds, Jane runs up to us. "Ben! There you are. Cotillion's tonight!" She pulls Ben away. "This is the stained glass window for Mal. Isn't it beautiful? She's going to love it!" Jane squeals.

"Hold on," Ben tells Jane. He faces Mal. "Do you want to cancel?" Mal's jaw drops.

Jane looks between the two. "Oh! I can come back. But, you know, like really, really soon."

"No, no, no. Now's fine," says Ben. He turns back to Mal. "Do whatever you need to do." Mal starts to walk away with Evie and mumbling something to her.

"No," says Carlos. Evie and Mal turn to face Carlos.

"No?" Evie asks Carlos.

"No," Carlos says. "You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl-talk stuff, or whatever, and Jay and I are tired of it." He looks at Jay.

"I'm not," says Jay.

Carlos ignores him. "We're your family, too," he tells Mal. "We've been through a lot, together. We're not stopping now. So everybody sit." Carlos sits on the ground and the three follow him. "I don't actually know how to start girl-talk." Carlos looks at his friends. Evie and Mal giggle. I can hear their conversation, and for the record, I'm not one for listening in on other people's conversations, but listening to whatever the VKs are talking about is probably way more interesting than whatever Ben and Jane are talking about.

"Whaddup?" Jay starts. They all look at each other not wanting to talk about themselves.

"Well…" Mal starts. They all focus on Mal. "I'm a mess," Mal lets out starting to cry. "Six months ago, I was stealing candy from babies, and now…everybody wants me to be this lady of the court. And I can't keep up with the act."

"Then don't," says Carlos.

"See? This was dumb." Jay starts to get up.

"Maybe it wasn't," says Evie. Jay sits back down. Evie grabs Mal's hand. "We're always going to be the kids from the Isle. I tried to forget it, but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive. But it made us who we are. And we're never going to be like anybody else here. And that's okay.

"And we can't fake it," adds Carlos.

"Yeah, especially without my spell book," says Mal.

"If Ben doesn't love the real you, then he's not the one," says Carlos.

"I like that." Evie agrees.

"Give him a chance," Carlos says.

"I'm going to make some changes to your dress," Evie tells Mal. "And if you're up for it—only if you're up for it—it'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"Becky, come on," Ben says. Ben and I go back to Evie and Mal's dorm room to get our regular clothes and change into them. While getting to the dorm room I see Carlos talking to Jane. Yes! He finally did it! Then we take a ride to the castle and Ben says to go straight to my bedroom and get changed into my dress for Cotillion. I agree only because it's the best choice. He also tells me that I should just go with anything he says if we do run into someone when we get there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone. I know this chapter is short but it is important. For my character of Eddie I have changed his appearance a little, instead of having read hair he has black hair like his Dad,Eric. Other than that here is Chapter 12.**

Chapter 12

Once we get to the castle Ben and I make our way to our bedrooms. But were stopped by Mommy and Daddy.

"Where have you two been?" Daddy asks. I remember what Ben told me so I let him answer.

"We've been at Auradon Prep. I was so busy with King work that I decided to stay there to finish it. Because I was staying I had Becky stay with me and I forgot to call and tell you. I'm sorry." Ben answers. My brain is freaking out, Ben just lied! Ben lied to Mommy and Daddy! Ben knows that I can't keep the truth away from them! Ben knows not to lie! Ben knows I hate lying to someone, especially when the someone's are Mommy and Daddy!

"Okay, but next time you should call if you're going to do something like that." Daddy says.

"Now you two go get ready for Cotillion." Mommy instructs. I get to my room and Mommy comes to give me a bath. I after, get dressed into my dress. It's really pretty. Mommy comes and helps me and does my hair. "You look very beautiful, Becky." Mommy says as we look in the mirror.

I turn around. "Thank you Mommy." I hug Mommy. Daddy comes in. It is extremely hard not to tell Mommy all about my trip to the Isle, Daddy's making it ten times harder.

"There's my Princess!" Daddy exclaims. He picks me up and spins me in a circle. "I think you're going to be the prettiest person there."

I giggle. "Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to go?" Daddy asks.

"Yes," I reply.

We go to Belles Harbor and go on Mommy and Daddy's big boat, True Love. Of course there is a red carpet so I start out with Mommy and Daddy answering some questions but then Eddie came and I was with him. I stood with Eddie close by to Evie. She looks really beautiful. "Evie, you look beautiful!" shouts a reporter.

"Thank you," says Evie.

"The dress is gorgeous! Did you design the barrette?" The reporter questions.

"No, it's not my creation, actually." Evie says. "Many of the the hair accessories this evening are by a fabulous new designer, Dizzy of the Isle!" Who is Dizzy? She must be a villain kid that I hadn't met.

Who is your date?"

"This is my Doug." Evie reaches for Doug's hand and poses for photos. A little latter I'm on the boat. Everything is looking amazing, Jane did a good job. Wait where is Jane and Carlos? If Fairy Godmother is over there by the punch. They come a little later and talk with Fairy Godmother. The weirdest thing right now is that Mal and Ben aren't here yet. After awhile of dancing and talking and running around, the music stops. We all look over at the front as I start to make my way through the crowd to get to Mommy and Daddy. The trumpets start to play and Lumiere stands at the top.

"The future…Lady Mal!" Lumiere announces. Mal comes out looking um, scared like The Maleficent lizard had became a evil fairy again. Lumiere whispers something and Mal laughs. Mal starts to walk down the stairs to us. Daddy joins her and takes her hands.

"Hi." Daddy greets.

"Hi." Says Mal, calming down a bit.

"Ben's on his way," says Daddy. "And you, look beautiful."

Mommy takes Mal's other hand. She smiles. "So beautiful," Mommy agrees. "I know we were shocked at first, but you—you are exactly what Ben needs." Mommy's talking about Family Day when she fainted and it's the weirdest I've seen my parents ever act. Daddy gave Mommy a side hug.

"And lucky for me, she doesn't go by first impressions," Daddy says. We all laugh. That's Daddy's jokes for you. No one finds them funny, but me, but everyone still laughs. Evie comes over to us. "Of course," Daddy says. Mal and Evie go back to the crowd and talk a little.

And then Lumiere calls out. "King Benjamin!" Ben stands at the top of the stairs smiling and looking over everyone below him. He begins to go down the stairs and I run up some to join him but he walks right past me like I'm not there. I'm upset by this. I thought Ben said that he was going to be more like a brother now, but I guess he went back on his promise. Mal steps out in front of Ben. He bows and then she does.

"Mal," says Ben, "I wish I had time to explain…" Ben turns and looks to the stairs. Mal smiles and I turn around, my jaw drops. I see her. I run down the stairs to Daddy who picks me up. I grab on to his jacket tightly. A gasp is heard throughout the crowd. It's Uma, here in Auradon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 13. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Chapter 13

As terrified as I am I have to confess that Uma does look really pretty in her dress. Uma smiles at Ben and walks down to him. I see Mal's eyes start to fill with tears as Ben kisses the beast-head ring on Uma's finger. No! That ring is rightfully Mal's! Well it's Ben's but he gave it to Mal making it her ring, but that doesn't matter. I start to wiggle my way out of Daddy's arms. Ben and Uma link arms and walk over to Mal.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast," Ben tells Mal. Mal stares at him as he goes on. "Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection." Uma giggles at Ben. That's not true! I was with Ben the entire time we were on the Isle and never once, except for a small little time, did Ben ever doubt his relationship with Mal. I try harder to get out of Daddy's arms and I can tell that he doesn't want to let go, but that's not going to stop me from trying.

Mal shakes her head. "I'm sorry…what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that—" Ben begins.

"It was love!" Uma finishes. "I just—I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?"

"We are," Ben says. That's it! I finally get out of Daddy's arms and I quickly walk over to in between Ben and Mal.

"I know!" Uma beams.

"You don't know what love is than, Ben!" I shout. "I know that you don't love Uma but you do love Mal. You didn't have a connection with Uma on the Isle because you still had faith that Mal and the others would come and save us and we would all come back here! So stop lying Ben, because all your doing is making yourself look really mean for doing this to Mal!"

"Becky, you're wrong I don't love Mal anymore and if she wants to go back to the Isle than so be it. I'll be here very happy with Uma." Ben argues. This can't be happening. Ben, Ben, my brother, King of Auradon just said he would be fine with it if Mal goes back to the Isle. I think he's lost his marbles.

Mal takes a shot at getting Bens attention away from Uma. I step back. "Ben." He doesn't listen. This can't be the Ben that I know. He's to mean to be that Ben. "Ben," Mal says louder. He finally switches his attention to Mal. "Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to," says Uma. "I dove through the barrier before it closed. And I'm an excellent swimmer, so,"

"You are," Ben complements.

"Thank you," Uma thanks. "Listen, Mal. I just want to say thank you. I really do." Uma giggles. What is it with her and giggling? She never giggled on the Isle, not once. "For everything. Just…thank you." Uma hugs Mal but Mal doesn't return the hug, instead she tenses up. I would feel the same way if Uma just comes and hugs me.

"Don't you see, Mal?" says Ben. "You were right! See? You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me that you loved me. Thank you." Mal is in shock, so much that she can't take her eyes off of Ben. Evie takes Mal to the crowd. Ben and Uma start to dance.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him," Carlos grumbles.

Lonnie joins us. "We're with you, Mal."

Jay walks over too. "Let's get out of here. Come on." I go and join Mommy and Daddy again as everyone clears a path for Mal and the others to leave. Daddy picks me up and as Mal passes he stops her.

"Mal!" Daddy cries.

"We're so sorry, honey, we had no idea," says Mommy.

"I'm going to talk to him," Daddy promises.

Jane comes running up the stairs. "Lumiere! Lumiere! Unveil the gift! They need to see it! Now!" Jane shouts.

"And now, the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his lady," says Lumiere. Mal and her friends freeze on the steps. Uma and Ben turn as do Mommy, Daddy and I and the crowd of people. The curtain falls and a stain glass picture is revealed with Ben and Isle Mal. Mal starts to cry. Everyone claps at the beautiful gift Ben has for Mal.

Mal speaks to Evie. "Ben did that?"

"Yeah, he did," says Evie.

"Evie." Mal takes her hand. "Ben has known who I was all along."

"And he loves the real you, M." Evie looks at Mal.

"A true love," says Mal staring at the art.

"Yeah," Evie smiles.

"Told you," says Carlos. Mal laughs. Ben is fixed on the stained glass.

Uma marches over to Lumiere. "Cover that thing back up!" Uma yells.

"I will not!" proclaims Lumiere.

Uma smiles turning to Ben. "Why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me, Ben?"

Ben walks closer. "I have an announcement!" He declares. Daddy hands me to Mommy. He takes off his glasses and walks down the stairs slowly and carefully. "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my lady." Ben takes Uma's hands. Mal looks on not able to speak. Uma just beams and chuckles.

Daddy moves closer. "Son!" He booms.

"Not now Dad!" Ben roars. That is something that I thought I would never see, Ben yelled at Daddy! Everyone freezes, scared. I tense up and Mommy rubs my back to calm me down. "So as my gift to her, I am bringing down the barrier once and for all!" Daddy puts his glassss back and everyone gasps.

"Well than, everyone, Lady Uma." Lumiere announces.

"Fairy Godmother, bring down the barrier!" Ben bellows.

"I most certainly will not!" Fairy Godmother tightens her grip on the wand. It doesn't make sense to me, why does Fairy Godmother have the wand? Didn't she learn from Ben coronation? Now yes, no one, and I repeat no one, knew that Uma would be here, but what if the Maleficent lizard magically became an evil fairy again and comes and steals the want and takes over Auradon?

"I am your King," says Ben.

"Obey him," demands Uma.

"Bring down the barrier!" Ben booms. Mal and her friends huddle on the stairs, when they turn back around Mal glances at the stained glass and walks towards Ben.

"Ben!" Mal smiles. We all watch them. If this was a movie, this would be the best for a Saturday movie night. "Ben! Look at me," Mal pleads. Ben turns towards Mal.

"No! Eyes over here!" Uma says, standing right next to Mal. "You love me, remember?"

"No you don't," Mal tells Ben.

"Yes, you do!" Uma shouts.

"Ben, look at me," says Mal.

Uma turns to Fairy Godmother. "Bring down the barrier!"

"I do not take orders from you," says Fairy Godmother. Well technically, Fairy Godmother has to take orders from Uma because right now she's Lady of the Court.

"Ben!" Uma commands. Ben still looks at Mal.

Mal keeps inching closer to Ben. "Ben, I never told you I loved you because I didn't believe that I was good enough, and I thought that it was only a matter of time before you saw that yourself—"

"Oh, please." Uma rolls her eyes.

Mal points to the stained glass. "But, Ben, that's me! I'm part Isle and I'm part Auradon—"

"Ben, eyes over here." Uma smiles.

Mal's eyes fill with tears. "And you saw us for who we were and who we can be—"

"You love me," Uma interrupts.

"And, Ben…I know what love feels like now," Mal says.

"Don't listen to her, Ben. Don't listen to her," says Uma.

"But, Ben, of course I love you. Of course I love you. I've always loved you." Mal kisses Ben. I cover my eyes. When I peak through my fingers, it's over.

Ben smiles at Mal. "My Mal."

"True Love's Kiss," says Evie, grinning. "Works every time." The crowd cheers.

Uma goes for Fairy Godmother. "Give me that wand!"

Fairy Godmother holds the want up high so Uma can't get it. "Ah-ah-ah. Guards seize her!" The crowd moves as Uma runs to the railing of the boat.

Mal puts her arms out to block the guards. "No! No! No! Stop! Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain," says Mal. "And you have to believe me, because I have been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something that you really want." Mal steps closer to Uma. "Yeah?" The shell necklace starts to glow. Uma steps onto the railing. Mal runs to stop her. Screams are heard from the crowd as they rush forward. But it's too late. Uma jumps into the water. Everyone runs to the railing, shocked. There's nothing there but then some bubbling starts and suddenly Uma appears as a giant octopus!


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 14. I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

Chapter 14

Uma splashes water at the boat, this makes everyone stumble. Uma goes under water and comes back up.

"True Love's Kiss won't defeat me!" Uma roars. "The world will know my name!" Uma swings one of her tentacles and it almost threw Evie out into the sea. Then again another goes for Lonnie and Jane, thankfully they were all able to get out of the way. Uma looks ready to attack again as she cackles. Mal watches as Uma does this , she walks to the side, clenches her fists and her eyes glow green.

"Mal!" Ben worries. Purple smoke appears around Mal, and then she's gone. In her place is a giant purple dragon! Awesome! Everyone gasps out of shock.

"Bring it on, Mal!" Uma yells. Uma has her tentacles swing towards Mal. "Let's finish—once and for all!" Mal flew in the air and breathed fire! Uma ducks under water to get away from the flames, this rocks the boat and everyone moves right and left and then right again. Ben roars. No he is not going to turn into a beast. Just because Daddy was once a beast it does not mean Ben and I have the ability to magically turn into one. Plus I don't think Mommy would lose like it if Ben turns into a beast. Ben hands his crown and jacket to Carlos and Jay. He then runs and dives into the water! Mommy and Daddy and everyone else runs to the side shocked.

"Stop!" Ben shouts when he comes up from the water. "Mal! Uma! Back down!" He looks from Uma to the dragon. "Back down!"

Uma cackles. "What are you gonna do, Ben? Splash me?" Dragon Mal growls.

"That's enough! This isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! Everyone!" yells Ben. He looks at Mal. "Nobody wins this way. We have to listen and respect each other. It won't be easy. But let's be brave enough to try." Uma rolls her eyes. Ben turns to Uma. "Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle! Help me make a difference." The crowd watches in silence as Ben holds his hand out to Uma. Uma looks lost and upset. She reaches out her tentacle and drops his beast head ring into his hand. Ben watches as Uma swims away, disappearing into the water. Ben starts to swim towards the boat. Carlos and Jay come over to Mommy, Daddy and I they gave Mommy the jacket and me the crown. They got the ladder. Carlos, Jay and Daddy went to the side of the boat and dropped the ladder down and Ben starts to climb up.

"There you go," Daddy says. Ben grabs Daddy's hand hand gets onto the boat. Everyone cheers and I hand him his crown and he puts it on as we watch Mal land and fold up her wings. Suddenly in the dragons place is Mal. She is in a new dress, one that looks like what her scales looked like. What happened to her old dress? I don't think Evie would like it if the dress she worked so hard on, just disappeared. Mal curtsies and Ben bows. Mal pats out some sparks on her dress. Two guards take Mal by the elbows and walk her down the stairs. Evie meets her at the bottom.

"I did not know that I could do that," says Mal.

Evie laughs. "Yeah, that makes two of us." She blows out more sparks. "Shall we?" asks Evie.

"We shall," Mal declares, taking Evie's hand and walking to Ben. They kiss again and I, again cover my eyes. Everyone claps.

"Okay, that's enough," says Carlos. Everyone laughs so I uncover my eyes.

"How about that son of mine?" Daddy questions Mommy.

"Ours," Mommy corrects.

"Ours," Daddy fixes.

"How about his girlfriend?" Mommy smiles. "We're in good hands. And how about our daughter?" Mommy tickles me.

"She's the best," Daddy answers.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy." I tell them.

"We love you too, Princess," Daddy agrees.

"I owe you guys a lot," Ben says to the crowd. "If there's anything I can do or if there's anything you need, please—"

"Umm, actually, there is something you can do, Ben," says Evie. "I know a girl who'd love to come to Auradon. It's Drizella's daughter, Dizzy. She's like a little sister to me and…"

Ben nods. "Then she should come."

"Okay! Okay, great!" says Evie. Everyone cheers. "Actually, Ben, there's a lot more of kids who'd really love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us who also deserve a second chance. Could I maybe get you…a list?"

"Yes. Yes! Absolutely!" says Ben. "Please." Evie beams as everyone claps.

A guard comes up to Mal. "My lady Mal."

"Yes," she says.

"We found your spell book below deck," he says to Mal. "Uma had it."

"Oh." Mal takes the book and looks at her. "Thank you. Um…" Mal looks at the book again. "You know, this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother!"

Fairy Godmother steps forward. "That's me. Excuse me. Thank you."

"This belongs in the museum," says Mal, handing her the book.

"Yes. And I'm going to take it." Fairy Godmother takes the book and goes back into the crowd.

Mal looks at Ben. "I'm not going to be needing it anymore." They kick water at each other. They smile at each other. Mal takes Bens crown and puts it back on his head differently. It's true Mal and Ben are meant to be together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sad to say this is the end of my Descendants 2 story. Back in chapter 13 the idea for Becky to stand up for Mal and tell Ben that he didn't know what love was goes to Guest21. The idea this chapter/epilogue of how Becky and Eddie dance with all the older kids goes to my brother, Preston (I think he likes my stories too much) Otherwise here is the epilogue. Thanks for reading and please review.**

Epilogue

Soon we were all dancing and having a good time. When everyone was dancing in the circle Eddie and I danced right after Doug and Evie and right before Ben and Mal. What we did was spin in a circle, kick water and then grab each other's hands and run off. I ran up the stairs to Mommy and Daddy and Ben and Mal join us a minute later and Ben gets us more wet. We're all happy and later I was at the side of the boat looking out at the Isle. I see in a distance something come up and a minute later disappear again. I gave no thought to it because I'm getting tired. Eddie has left because he had to go to bed. It wasn't that much later till Ben, Mommy, Daddy and I were on our way home. I got ready and went to bed right when I got home. The next morning and early afternoon the fact that Ben and I lied to Mommy and Daddy was bugging me so I went to Ben for help.

"Ben, I really think we should tell them about us going to the Isle." I tell him.

"I know," Ben says. "Lets go." The idea of telling Mommy and Daddy that I have been lying to them has gotten to me so much, that when Ben and I walk into the room and I see Mommy and Daddy, I run to Daddy and start to cry. Daddy picks me up and we hug.

"I'm really sorry," I apologize.

"What are you sorry for? You haven't done anything wrong." Mommy asks.

"I'm sorry, Mommy, Daddy, Ben and I lied we didn't stay at Auradon Prep, we went to the Isle and got captured there." I confess.

"We figured you two lied and went to the Isle. You gave it away when Uma came to Cotillion and all the references you two made about going to the Isle yesterday." Daddy smiles. I look at him.

"We're disappointed in both of you. You two knew that going to the Isle was a bad idea and then lying about it." Mommy explains.

"We'll talk about your punishments later but I think that, especially you Becky, want to tell us all about your time on the Isle." Daddy says. I nod. "Okay then."

"To start out, I had a big fight with Mal at the Enchanted Lake and she ran away to the Isle and when Evie told me I decided to go to the Isle to get her. I couldn't just take Becky home so I had to take her." Ben starts.

"Evie, Jay, and Carlos taught us how to be villains and then we went to their hideout to get Mal. Ben talked to her and I had to stand in the other room and when they were done Ben came out and we walked down an alley and then we got captured and was taken to a pirate ship and that's where we stayed and then Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, and Dude came and we were set free and there was a sword fight and then we went back to Auradon with everyone including Mal who said that she wasn't coming back." I go on. Mommy and Daddy laugh. "Oh and Gil said to tell you Mommy, that Gaston says hi, and for you Daddy, his daddy says he wishes he had gotten rid of you when he had the chance."

"Oh, did he?" Daddy chuckles. "It seems like you two had an adventure filled with fun so, I think it's time for you to take a nap."

"Okay," I agree. Daddy takes me and puts me down for my nap. When in my room I ask Daddy a question. "What did Gil's daddy mean in his message?"

"It doesn't matter to you because it will never happen, so don't get worry about it. Okay?" Daddy answers.

"Yeah," I reply. I'll take Daddy's word for it. Anyway, in the end Ben and I did get in trouble and I had a time-out. I don't like time-outs, they're no fun. Ben got grounded, but I didn't know what that meant so I asked him what it meant. He said that getting grounded is like having a time-out but it's not for just five minutes, it's for two weeks. I had lots of fun on my adventure to the Isle. I can't wait to go on another adventure with Ben and the VKs, because I know it will be really fun just like this one was.

The End!


	17. Chapter 17

**As I said before Descendants 2: Told Another Way is finished. People have been asking what am I going to do now, so here it is.**

 **1\. I plan to do a sequel to Descendants 2: Told Another Way. I don't know what to call it so maybe you could help. It's this: After Cotillion Becky asks Ben a really important favor. Will Ben be able to forgive and forget like he asked everyone else to do?**

 **2\. A one-shot called Dragon 101. The idea is from Guest, where Mal has trouble with her dragon instincts and Becky helps her.**

 **3\. A short story called The First Coronation. Ben and his class have been assigned to choose a important part in the founding of Auradon, so he picks his dad's coronation and asks Becky to help him.**

 **4\. A one-shot about Becky and her family, and the kingdom, celebrating her fourth birthday with a big party.**

 **Now the following is not Descendants but they are T.V shows I really enjoy.**

 **5\. A collection of one-shots for The Andy Griffith Show called Andy's Daughter.**

 **6\. A collection of one-shots for Full House called Jimmy Tanner.**

 **Now all this will take me time but I will not be gone. If you gave any ideas of what I should write for Descendants including Becky (or not) I will gladly take them. Goodbye for the time being.**

 **Kennedy**


End file.
